


Those Damned Video Games

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, fortnite, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: Brian can't stop playing Fortnite and it's driving you nuts.





	Those Damned Video Games

Brian got just that new video game, Fortnite. It is the most ridiculous game ever invented. All of your guy friends play that game like it's the pinnacle of technology. One of your friends who can't stop playing it described it as "you just kill everything and everyone". You don't get it, but you are also not that into video games. That's one of the things you and your boyfriend, Brian Quinn, do not have in common. Well that, and the fact that he thought Batman v. Superman was a good movie. 

At the moment, you are with Brian, at his Staten Island town-home. He is glued to the television, playing this game and has been for the last several hours. You don't get to see Brian all that much with him always filming or touring and you working constantly. Typically, you are both traveling and working a majority of the year and it becomes difficult to see each other. 

You work for a non-profit, based out of the Bronx, that is dedicated to alleviating the symptoms of poverty in New York City. You began working there about five years ago and worked your way up to senior leadership. Most often, you are going back and forth between New York and D.C., as you work alongside Congress members and lobbyists to implement policies to reduce poverty in the largest city in the country. 

Brian spends most of his time filming his show, recording his podcast, touring, and doing other pet projects with or without the guys of his comedy troupe, The Tenderloins. You both are incredibly busy, but you are thankful you can make some time for each other. 

You met Brian Quinn a year and a half ago at a charity event in Manhattan. Brian, one fourth of the Impractical Jokers, was invited with the other three Jokers to a Make A Wish event. It was a fundraising event and Impractical Joker James Murray was being "honored" for raising a large chunk of change for the charity. He did this through an IJ live show; where Murr won an obstacle course with the fastest time. This was one of the rare occasions where all fours guys were able to attend. 

You, and several other co-workers, were also invited as a representative for your organization and a partner with Make A Wish. About two hours into the event, you were introduced to the Impractical Jokers by one of the fundraising organizers of Make A Wish that you had developed a professional relationship with throughout the years. You met the guys together and continued talking with Brian Quinn and Joe Gatto separately. You and the guys really hit it off, and you were glad you met them. At one point in the night, you could swear that Brian was flirting, but you dismissed that immediately as this was a professional setting. 

At the end of the night, Brian and Joe stopped to say goodbye to you. After quick goodbyes, Brian asked for your number. You ultimately gave in, not that it would take much, he was incredibly charming and sexy, in a scruffy way. The next several months followed with a few dates, many hangouts, and lots of casual sex. You weren't a relationship type of person and were very focused on your career. Brian said he had gotten out of a rough engagement and enjoyed the bachelor life. That didn't bother you in the slightest. It worked out for several months, until Brian found out that you had hooked up with another guy while he was touring. 

He knew he couldn't get upset with you, as you were very casual about it and never expressed exclusivity. However, there was something about you with someone else, that made him angry. You got into a massive fight that ended in the best sex that you two had ever had and him asking you to be exclusive. Again, not to get it twisted with a relationship. You continued what you were doing, being incredibly casual, but also spending much more time together. You had gotten to know his friends and his brothers. He had become good friends with your group and met your mother several times. Eventually, it was just easier to call him your boyfriend and vise versa. However, the difference between your relationship and a "real" one was that there was no expectation of progressing the relationship any further. He still didn't want to get married anytime soon, and you didn't need a marriage to solidify your relationship. He didn't want to have kids, and you really didn't either. It worked perfectly, a match made in utter disbelief by everyone around you. 

Brian was still absorbed in the game when your train of thought ended. You had cooked dinner and picked out something for you guys to watch, but he wouldn't relinquish control of the damned remote. Eventually, you gave up and started to read this new novel you just bought. It was a suspense novel, but had many erotic moments as well. You got deep into one of the erotic chapters of the book and started getting turned on. It was a really steamy couple of chapters, to the point where you would normally masturbate to something like this. But, you didn't need to, as you had your boyfriend to get you off this time. The one problem would be turning him away from his game. 

You started by just telling him you wanted to have sex. "Not right now, (Y/N). I'm in the middle of this," Brian replied without looking away from the game. You rolled your eyes at his lack of attention. You decided to take more drastic measures. You started by taking off your panties and walking back into the living room. To the right of Brian's TV, he had a large DVD collection. You decided to look at the DVDs at the bottom of the shelf. At this point, you were just wearing the black/white stripped dress you'd been wearing all day and nothing else. You got on your knees, facing away from Brian and bent over. The dress immediately lifted up over your ass, exposing your wet pussy to him. You were there for a couple of seconds, playing innocent as you heard Brian groan behind you. 

"Damn it, (Y/N)," he groaned again, "why did you have to go and do that?" You held in the giggle. "What are you possibly talking about? I'm looking for a movie to watch." From this reaction, you knew it worked to a certain extent. Before, he wasn't even thinking about it, now it is at least in his mind. It's hard to break Brian's concentration on video games. You went to sit next to Brian on the couch. You put your legs across his to rest against the arm of the couch at the opposite end. Brian rested his arms on top of your legs in his lap with his controller still in his hand. 

You started to read again. The more you read, the more it turned you on. You were really getting fed up with all of this. You got off of Brian and started walking upstairs. "Where you going, baby?", Brian asked without looking at you again. "Upstairs. I'm going to masturbate to this novel since you won't help me out of this situation.", you replied. Brian chuckled, obviously dismissing you. You went upstairs and began to masturbate. You continued reading while you rubbed small circles around your clit, every so often dipping your middle and ring finger into your wet pussy. You began to moan as you read the line, 'My wet pussy clenched around his engorged cock when he entered me. I met each earth shattering thrust as I screamed his name over and over, Brady.'

You were so entranced with the book that your body took over your mind and you began to moan the name Brady. Apparently, you were loud enough for Brian to hear. Because within seconds, you heard loud, quick footsteps approaching the bedroom. "Who the fuck is Brady?", Brian asked as he threw the door open. His voice was exaggerated and he was visibly angry. You jumped in shock of him running up that quickly, surprised he had heard you. You immediately started to laugh. "It's a character in the book I'm reading. I told you I was going to masturbate!", you replied between chuckles. "I didn't think you were serious!", Brian was tense. 

"Q, chill out. If you're so upset, I'll stop," you replied. Brian's demeanor relaxed a little. "I'm not saying you gotta stop. I'm just saying you gotta stop calling out some other name."

You thought you would have some fun with this. "Like this?", you asked. You began to massage circles around your clit again and moaned the name Brady. A guttural sound came from the back of his throat. It was your favorite sound, as that was usually followed by amazing angry, rough sex. 

"I don't want you saying other names, (Y/N).", he was pissed. 

"Oh so I should only do this?" You dipped your fingers into your wet pussy and moaned, "Oh, Q." Within seconds, Brian was on top of you in the bed. Brian straddled your waist as he grabbed both of your wrists and held them above your head with one hand. The other hand reached back to rub small circles around your throbbing clit. You bucked your hips up as he continued his gentle ministrations. "This pussy is mine, baby. Fictional man or not, my name is the only one you should be moaning." Brian pinched your clit between his two fingers and your breath hitched in your throat. Brian moved to hover above you, your wrists still in his grasp. Brian began to suck and nip at your neck and throat, having the ability to work your body to pleasure like no one else. 

"Now, I'm going to release your wrists and I want your clothes off, you understand?" Brian's voice was firm and authoritative. He left no room for questioning. Brian got off of you and moved to stand at the end of the bed. You threw the long forgotten book on the ground and sat up to remove your dress. Brian groaned as his eyes explored your body, always eliciting the same reaction no matter how many times he's seen you naked. Brian motioned for you to crawl towards him and you obeyed. "Come bend over the bed," Brian instructed. You got off the bed and bent over at the waist. You feet were planted on the ground and you ass in the air, anticipating his next move. Brian began to run his hand along your ass cheeks and back, ignoring the place you want him most. 

"If you wanted me to help you out baby girl, all you had to do was ask." You rolled your eyes, but he couldn't see you. "I did ask, asshole." Within seconds, Brian palm came crashing down onto your ass. He spanked you so hard that it was probably going to leave a mark for a while. "Excuse me," Brian began, "what the fuck did you just say to me?" You let out a sharp squeal as he spanked the same cheek twice more. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'll listen better next time." Brian moved on to spanking your other cheek three more times before responding. "Good, or I won't be so forgiving next time." 

Brian examined his handy work and moved down to rub his fingers along your glistening slit. "You love this shit, don't you (Y/N)? You love it when I spank you." You nodded eagerly, which resulted in another spank to your behind. "Answer with words, baby girl."

"Yes, Sir, I love it. Can I have another?" You voice laced with lust as you responded, eliciting a groan from Brian. He complied with your request and spanked your cheeks twice more on each side. You moaned loudly with each smack, with no care to who might hear next door. 

Brian felt like he had enough of the punishment and was eager to be inside you. Without warning, Brian dropped his pants to his ankles and thrust inside you at a punishing pace. A scream of his name ripped through your throat and he punished you with his impressive length. 

"Q...Oh my god...Q...fuck"

Your entire body shook as he brought you to orgasm. You screamed his name as you came around his cock. He thrust into you a few more times before pulling out and cumming on your back. Brian grabbed a tissue to wipe you off before you stood beside him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and reached up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you." 

He smiled down at you and kissed you again before grabbing you be the waist and throwing you on the bed. You squealed in delight and he climbed onto the bed after you. Laying down next to you and pulling you close to his body. You brought the covers up above the both of you and settled down with you head on his chest. Brian placed a kiss on your forehead and reached for the remote on the nightstand. "Anything in particular you wanna watch?", he asked looking down at you. You smiled up at him, basking in the afterglow of your shattering orgasm. A look of complete adoration in your eye as you shook your head. 

Brian met your smile with one of his own. Your favorite thing on this planet. After a few seconds of silence just gazing into each other eyes, Brian finally spoke up. 

"Marry me." You blinked and stared in shock. Not expecting those words to come out of his mouth any time soon, or ever for that matter. When you didn't respond, Brian began to get a little insecure. "I mean...I'm sorry...I shouldn-". Before Brian could finish his sentence, you reached up to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. 

"Yes, Q. Of course I'll marry you." Brian beamed down at you, in disbelief that you would say yes. "Can I ask a question though?," you inquired, "why now?" Brian thought for a moment before responding. 

"When I heard you saying another name, I got pissed. I didn't want you to be having those thoughts about anyone, but me. I didn't want you to be with anyone, but me. Ever. I realized that I wanted to be the last man you were ever with. I wanted to be the only man that can make you feel good. I wanted to be the only man that you woke up with and went to sleep with every night. I wanted to do this for the rest of our lives. You reading while I play video games, just enjoying each others company. I want forever with you and I want you to be mine and only mine. So, I want you to be mine forever, officially." When Brian finished, he met your gaze and noticed tears well up in your eyes. 

"I love you so much, Brian. I want forever with you, too. I will always be yours." Brian sealed the deal with a lingering kiss, exciting to start the new chapter of his life with his soon-to-be wife.


End file.
